Synthesis Recipes
Item synthesis is a blacksmith option that unlocks at level 15. It allows to combine specific items into more powerful ones. Results of synthesis can be special gear (weapons and armor), stronger gems or luck stones and many different types of items. Equipment Every 10 levels starting from level 20 new equipment can be created. The equipment differs for knights, archers and mages but the costs given boni are equal. The gear may be synthesized before the level requirement is met. Every weapon initially has 2 open gem slots, the helmet, armor and necklace each have 1. Level 20 Sets Boni: *+20 damage dealt when 2 items are equipped *+5 bonus rage points after each action when all 4 items are equipped Every piece can be enchanted to a maximum of +9. Level 30 Sets Boni: *+80 damage dealt when 2 items are equipped *+10 bonus rage points after each action when all 4 items are equipped Every piece can be enchanted to a maximum of +12. Level 40 Sets Boni: *+200 damage dealt when 2 items are equipped *+10 bonus rage points after each action when all 4 items are equipped Every piece can be enchanted to a maximum of +15. Level 50 Sets Boni: *+300 damage dealt when 2 items are equipped *+10 bonus rage points after each action when all 4 items are equipped Every piece can be enchanted to a maximum of +18. Level 60 Sets Boni: *+500 damage dealt when 2 items are equipped *+10 bonus rage points after each action when all 4 items are equipped Every piece can be enchanted to a maximum of +18. Level 70 Sets Boni: *+1000 damage dealt when 2 items are equipped *+10 bonus rage points after each action when all 4 items are equipped Every piece can be enchanted to a maximum of +21. Gems Four equal gems (same type, same level) can be combined to one gem of the same type with the next higher level. The higher the level of the resulting gem is, the more gold does the process cost. Initially synthesizing recipes for all gems from level 2 to level 4 are available. Synthesizing higher levelled gems is unlocked by obtaining Transposer-Scrolls (Shop , 1 Quest or rarely found). Level 9 and 10 you get in the Tormented Necropolis. Reading such a scroll unlocks the recipe for the blacksmith, there is no scroll needed for synthesizing. The highest possible level for gems is level 10. Gems can be bought directly at the blacksmith too if they are not available in the needed amount. In that case instead of the "Synthesize"-button a "Craft"-button is activated. This costs a fair amount of balen though. Gold cost (Synthesize) *Level 2: 50 Gold *Level 3: 100 Gold *Level 4: 200 Gold *Level 5: 300 Gold *Level 6: 400 Gold *Level 7: 500 Gold *Level 8: 600 Gold *Level 9: 700 Gold *Level 10: 800 Gold Balens costs (Crafting) *Level 3: 340 Balens *Level 4: 1'360 Balens *Level 5: 5'440 Balens *Level 6: 21'760 Balens *Level 7: 87'040 Balens *Level 8: 261'120 Balens One Lvl2 gem costs 85 Balens in the shop. Balens costs are total cost with no gems of the kind in your bag. Items Fashion Core Synthesizable from 10 Fashion Shards Luck Stones Two luck stones with the same level can be synthesized to one luck stone of the next higher level, increasing the effect by 10 %. The highest obtainable level is 9. Gold costs: *Level 2: 200 *Level 3: 400 *Level 4: 600 *Level 5: 800 *Level 6: 1000 *Level 7: 1400 *Level 8: 1800 *Level 9: 2000 Battleground Treasure Chest Synthesizable from 60 Battleground Treasure Shards. Gold cost: 20000 Refinement Crystals 10 refinement crystals with the same level can be synthesized to one crystal of the next higher level. Gold costs: *Level 2: 500 (Lvl. 30-59) *Level 3: 1000 (Lvl. 60-?) Crystaloids 10 crystaloids with the same level can be synthesized to one crystaloid of the next higher level. Gold costs: *Level 2: 500 *Level 3: 1000 *Level 4: 2000 *Level 5: 2500 *Level 6: 3000 Darknight Steed Card Synthesizable from 20 Darknight Steed Card Shards. Gold Costs: 100,000 Royal Steed Card Synthesizable from 20 Royal Steed Card Shards. Gold Costs: 100,000 Hurricane Steed Card Synthesizable from 20 Hurricane Steed Card Shards. Gold Costs: 100,000 Nightshade Card Synthesizable from 15 Mount Spirits. Gold Costs: 100,000 Ice Fang Synthesizable from 25 Mount Spirits. Gold Costs: ? Legendary Equipment Every item of the synthesized equipment sets from the level 40 set onwards can be synthesized again to receive a legendary version. Also the rings and jewelry obtainable from Crypt Shop can be enchanted to their legendary version. This version has the same stats as the basic version but can be enchanted higher. Lvl. 40 Sets Maximum enchantement level goes from +15 to +21. The costs for each synthesized item are (besides the required basic item) 50x Lvl. 40 Legendary Stone and 5x Lvl. 40 Epic Shards from the required type (Epic Weapon Shard, Epic Helmet Shard, Epic Armor Shard, Epic Necklace Shard, Epic Ring Shard, Epic Jewelry Shard) Lvl. 50 Sets Maximum enchantement level goes from +18 to +27. The costs for each synthesized item are (besides the required basic item) 100x Lvl. 50 Legendary Stone and 10x Lvl. 50 Epic Shards from the required type (Epic Weapon Shard, Epic Helmet Shard, Epic Armor Shard, Epic Necklace Shard, Epic Ring Shard, Epic Jewelry Shard) Lvl. 60 Sets Maximum enchantement level goes from +18 to +30. The costs for each synthesized item are (besides the required basic item) 150x Lvl. 60 Legendary Stone and 15x Lvl. 60 Epic Shards from the required type (Epic Weapon Shard, Epic Helmet Shard, Epic Armor Shard, Epic Necklace Shard, Epic Ring Shard, Epic Jewelry Shard) Lvl. 70 Sets Maximum enchantement level goes from +21 to +36. The costs for each synthesized item are (besides the required basic item) 200x Lvl. 70 Legendary Stone and 25x Lvl. 70 Epic Shards from the required type (Epic Weapon Shard, Epic Helmet Shard, Epic Armor Shard, Epic Necklace Shard, Epic Ring Shard, Epic Jewelry Shard)